Black Coffee
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Draco merasakan sesuatu pada Hermione. Tapi Draco berpendapat bahwa itu efek dari kopi yang diberikan oleh Hermione padanya. Benarkah kopi itu berisi ramuan cinta-Amortentia? Sekuel dari Chocolate and White Chocolate. Happy Black Day...R&R?


Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Rated : T

**A/N :** **Lagi. Sekuel dari Chocolate dan White Chocolate. Supaya lengkap serinya (?), maka di buatlah fic ini dalam rangka Black Day. Black Coffee ini adalah sekuel terakhir. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Black Day sih sebenarnya..:P**

**Warning! OOC, Alur cepet, GaJe, dan berbagai ketidaksempurnaan lain..Mohon maaf, but ****Happy read and review, please.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Black Coffee**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah tanggal 13 April.

Draco Malfoy memasuki ruang asramanya dengan sedikit menggerutu. Hal yang selalu dia lakukan setiap kali memasuki asramanya. Mungkin menggerutu adalah makanannya sehari-hari.

Draco membanting pintu di belakangnya. Di hari biasanya, hal ini akan membuat Draco mendapatkan pelototan dari sang Ketua Murid Putri, Hermione Granger. Tapi rupanya hari ini bukanlah hari yang biasanya, karena Draco menemukan partnernya itu sedang duduk santai di sofa dengan cangkir di tangannya. Dan yang membuat Draco tertegun adalah bahwa dia sekarang sedang mendengar Hermione bersenandung.

Perlahan Draco mendekati Hermione yang tampaknya sudah menyadari kehadiran si Ketua Murid Putra itu. Hermione menoleh dan memasang senyum yang sangat langka diberikan untuk Draco.

"Malam, Draco," sapa Hermione dengan ceria. Kemudian gadis itu menyeruput minumannya sambil terus bersenandung. Hermione tampaknya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan gebrakan pintu yang dibuat oleh Draco ataupun pandangan Draco saat ini yang seolah mengatainya 'gila'.

"Kau sakit, Granger?" Tanya Draco lengkap dengan cibiran khasnya.

"Kau khawatir padaku, Malfoy?" Hermione balas bertanya dengan nada riang. Draco melotot padanya.

"Siapa yang khawatir padamu, Granger? Aku—aku tidak akan pernah khawatir padamu sekalipun kau salah meminum racun," ucap Draco—berusaha memancing emosi Hermione.

Tapi tampaknya pancingan Draco gagal. Hermione sama sekali tidak tampak terganggu atau sakit hati. Gadis itu justru tertawa.

"Aku yakin aku cukup pintar untuk bisa membedakan bau racun dan bau kopi asli, Malfoy," kata Hermione sambil kembali menyesap kopinya.

Draco tampak sedikit penasaran pada isi cangkir yang dipegang oleh Hermione. Tadi gadis itu bilang bahwa itu berisi kopi, tapi Draco bisa mencium bau yang berbeda dari kopi biasanya. Apa benar yang diminum si Granger itu kopi? Jangan-jangan wanginya itu wangi racun?

"Kau yakin yang kau minum itu kopi, Granger?" Tanya Draco ragu.

"Kau mau mencobanya sendiri, Malfoy?" Tawar Hermione sambil menunjuk sepoci teh yang ada di atas meja di depannya.

"Kurasa tidak, Granger. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau minuman itu tidak berbahaya?" Ujar Draco sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya—berusaha membaui wangi kopi itu. "Dari wanginya saja berbeda."

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Coba saja, Malfoy. Kalau kau keracunan, kupastikan bahwa aku masih memiliki sedikit _bezoar_ di kamarku."

"Dan kenapa aku harus repot-repot menjadi kelinci percobaan?" Tukas Draco sengit.

"Siapa yang memintamu menjadi kelinci percobaan? Aku hanya menawarkan, Malfoy. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah," ujar Hermione sambil mengangkat bahu. Kemudian dia menyeruput lagi kopinya sambil bersenandung.

Draco memandang gadis itu dengan heran. Padahal daritadi, Draco sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas dan sinis yang sangat diyakininya bisa memancing emosi gadis itu seperti biasa. Tapi rupanya sekarang memang bukan hari biasa. Kenapa si Granger itu masih terus tersenyum dan bersenandung seperti itu? Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ada yang membuatnya bahagia? Apakah dia baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa ujian NEWT dibatalkan? Tidak—itu tidak mungkin. Itu justru akan membuatnya menangis histeris dan memohon-mohon pada Mentri Pendidikan supaya tidak melenyapkan NEWT-sialan itu.

Draco masih sibuk dengan argumennya sendiri—ketika wangi kopi itu lagi-lagi menggelitik hidungnya. Draco bisa merasakan wangi yang beda dari kopi biasanya. Wangi itu memiliki rasa manis—rasa yang biasanya tidak terdapat dalam kopi. Apa kopi itu spesial? Adakah hubungannya perubahan sikap Granger dengan kopi itu?

"Boleh aku mencobanya?" Cetus Draco tanpa bisa dia kendalikan lagi.

Hermione mendongak memandangnya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman. "Tentu saja boleh, Malfoy."

Hermione meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan memanggil satu cangkir lagi dengan mantra panggil. Hermione menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir kosong yang baru saja dia ambil dan menyerahkannya pada Draco yang menatapnya seolah dia adalah makhluk luar angkasa.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione sambil sedikit menelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang masih setia tertempel di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Draco cepat. Pemuda itu segera mengambil cangkir di tangan Hermione dan menyeruputnya dengan cepat untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Kenapa dia harus gugup ya?

Draco mencecap lidahnya. Dia bisa merasakan manis dari kopi yang baru saja diminumnya. Apa benar itu kopi? Tidak mungkin kopi semanis ini. Biasanya kopi tidak manis.

"Manis sekali? Kau yakin ini kopi dan bukan—teh?" Tanya Draco memastikan.

"Tidak, Malfoy. Kurasa IQ-ku cukup tinggi untuk bisa membedakan antara kopi dan teh," kata Hermione. Draco heran kenapa senyum belum juga hilang dari wajah Hermione. Ini rekor! Batin Draco.

"Kenapa bisa semanis ini? Darimana kau mendapatkan kopi ini?"

"Kiriman dari orangtuaku."

"BRUUFFFHHH!" Draco menyemburkan sebagian kopi yang baru saja dia minum lagi. Anehnya, Hermione sama sekali tidak marah dengan kelakuan Draco. Gadis itu hanya mengangkat alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya pada pemuda di depannya.

"Maksud—maksudmu—ini kopi—_muggle_?" Desis Draco.

"Ada masalah, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione. Draco ingin sekali menepuk dahinya mendengar sama sekali tidak ada nada sinis ataupun nada berbahaya dalam suara partner Ketua Muridnya itu.

"Aku baru saja meminum kopi _muggle_?" Tanya Draco lagi dengan penekanan pada tiga suku kata terakhir. Setengahnya, Draco mencoba memancing emosi Hermione.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Apa? Aku tidak—"

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa tadi kau minum lagi?"

"Hanya supaya tanganku punya kerjaan."

"Itu alasan paling tidak masuk akal, Malfoy." Sekali lagi Draco ingin menarik-narik rambutnya karena tidak mendengar nada cela dalam suara Hermione seperti biasanya.

"Pantas saja itu manis sekali," kata Draco akhirnya. Detik berikutnya, pemuda Slytherin itu sudah sangat berharap dia bisa menghilang ke kamarnya karena menyadari bahwa kata-katanya itu sama sekali '_tidak nyambung'_.

"Bukankah kau suka yang manis-manis?" Tanya Hermione.

"Aku tidak suka yang terlalu manis," sergah Draco.

Hermione tertawa renyah. Tiba-tiba saja Draco merasakan ada sesuatu berdesir dalam dirinya mendengar suara tawa itu.

"Ya, Malfoy. Kau memang tidak suka yang terlalu manis. Karena itu juga tiap kali kau minum teh, kau selalu menambahkan lima sendok gula lagi ke dalam tehmu," ucap Hermione tanpa ada setitikpun nada sinis ataupun menyindir.

Rona merah muda muncul di wajah Draco. Dengan cepat, Draco segera menghilangkan rona itu. Seorang Malfoy tidak boleh merona, geramnya dalam hati. Memalukan.

"Lagipula, Malfoy. Kopi memang tidak manis. Sebenarnya kopi itu pahit. Hanya saja—sedikit sihir bisa kan membuatnya jadi manis," kata Hermione.

"Kau terlihat bahagia malam ini." Untuk kedua kalinya, mulut Draco mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak dikehendakinya keluar untuk Hermione.

"Kau sangat perhatian padaku, Draco," tawa Hermione. Nada menggoda terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Aku tidak—aku—" Draco mulai kesal karena merasa disudutkan. Apalagi dengan melihat Hermione memasang wajah _innocent_. "Aku cuma penasaran tahu! Biasanya kan kau selalu ribut, cerewet, galak, jutek, menyebalkan, sok tahu dan selalu menceramahiku."

"Jadi kau merindukan semua itu, Malfoy?" Merlin! Sepertinya Hermione baru saja kemasukan arwah roh penggoda. Dia jadi suka sekali menggoda Draco untuk membuat wajah pemuda itu merona.

"Lupakan saja, Granger," tukas Draco. Dia sudah ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan makhluk apapun yang meniru wujud Putri Gryffindor itu.

"Tunggu!" Hermione menghentikan langkah Draco.

"Kau sakit, Malfoy? Wajahmu sangat merah," kata Hermione sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Gadis itu semakin mendekatkan langkah ke arah Draco.

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, Draco merasakan degup jantungnya yang semakin kencang. "Tidak—tidak apa—" bahkan Draco mengeluarkan suara gugup. Detik berikutnya, Draco melarikan diri masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan cepat.

"Merlin!" Draco mengatur napasnya. Dadanya naik-turun dan dia tidak bisa berhenti meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Masih pantaskah dia disebut sebagai seorang Malfoy jika dia baru saja merona dan gugup di depan seorang Hermione Granger—yang _notabene_ seorang Darah-lumpur?

Sementara itu, diluar kamar Draco, Hermione melongo melihat perilaku Pangeran Slytherin yang sombong itu. Dia mengangkat bahunya kemudian kembali duduk di sofa sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hitamnya.

.o.o.o.

14 April

Hermione turun dari lubang lukisan ruang rekreasinya sambil memandang berkeliling. Seperti biasa, setiap pagi dia akan mengawasi bahwa segala sesuatu berjalan sesuai dengan aturannya dan pada tempatnya. Ketua Murid Putri tahun ini memang terkenal sangat disiplin, ketat dan tidak punya kata toleransi dalam kamusnya—bahkan untuk kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa begitu pintar, padahal kamusmu saja tidak lengkap," gerutu Ron setiap kali Hermione berkata bahwa tidak ada kata toleransi dalam kamusnya untuk Ron jika dia melanggar peraturan dengan menyelundupkan _Whisky-Api_ .

Pagi ini begitu tenang. Cukup untuk dikategorikan sebagai suasana damai di Hogwarts. Hermione memandang berkeliling. Koridor masih sangat sepi. Mungkin dia memang terlalu cepat bangun.

Kemudian Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju Aula Besar. Dia pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk makan lebih dulu daripada yang lain.

"Malfoy?"

Suatu hal yang mengherankan jika kau menemukan seorang Draco Malfoy berada di koridor sepagi ini. Biasanya pemuda itu bahkan belum sadar dari alam bawah tidurnya.

"Granger."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sepagi ini?" Tanya Hermione.

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?"

"Oke. Aku hanya jalan-jalan pagi," ucap Draco. Semua kata-katanya diucapkan secara terburu-buru dan seperti berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan.

"Jalan-jalan pagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu kan, Granger. Apapun yang aku lakukan pagi ini adalah hak-ku. Dan sebaiknya kau tidak mencampurinya," kata Draco.

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada yang aneh dengan sikap Draco pagi ini. Si pirang itu tampak gugup dan wajahnya tampak merah. Ada apa sih?

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione.

"Mengkhawatirkanku, Granger?" Draco mengulang kata-kata Hermione semalam.

"Tidak. Hanya saja—aku juga yang repot jika kau sakit. Nanti siapa yang akan mengerjakan tugasmu sebagai Ketua Murid?" jawab Hermione cuek.

"Lupakan saja, Granger. Aku harus pergi."

Dan tanpa menunggu sepatah kata-pun dari Hermione, Draco sudah pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

.o.o.o.

Draco berjalan dengan cepat menuju asrama Slytherinnya. Awalnya dia hanya berjalan, tapi kemudian dia menambah kecepatannya menjadi berlari.

"Draco?" Blaise Zabini mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika melihat sahabatnya memasuki ruang asrama Slytherin dengan terburu-buru. "Kau dikejar siapa?"

"Aku tidak sedang dikejar siapa-siapa. Hanya saja—" Draco berhenti untuk mengatur napasnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya—berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Entah mengapa, semalam Draco tidak bisa tidur. Jantungnya pun juga berdegup di luar kecepatan normal yang biasanya. Dan yang membuatnya ngeri adalah—dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Hermione Granger.

Itulah yang membuatnya berada di koridor sepagi ini. Setelah semalaman hanya tidur sebentar, Draco memutuskan untuk bangun saja dan berkunjung ke asramanya. Sialnya—dia bertemu dengan si Granger itu dan membuat jantungnya kembali berpacu seperti saat ini.

"Ada apa, Draco? Wajahmu—err—merah?" Theodore Nott juga ikut menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Kau sakit, Draco?"

"Tidak—tidak—aku—"

"Apa kau dikejar oleh si Weasley itu lagi seperti bulan kemarin, Darkkie?" Tanya Blaise sambil terkekeh mengingat kejadian paling konyol yang pernah dilihatnya sepanjang hidupnya.

"Oh—apakah akhirnya si Weasley itu benar-benar menyadari cintanya padamu, Drakkie tampan?" Theo juga ikut menggoda Draco.

"Diam kalian!" Desis Draco.

Saat ini jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan normal dan pikirannya mulai jernih. Draco sudah akan membalas perkataan Blaise dan Theo sebelum dia teringat sesuatu.

Bulan lalu—Weasley gila—Cokelat putih—Amortentia—Granger—Ramuan cinta—AMORTENTIA!

Draco membelalakkan matanya. Mungkinkah penyebab dari jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal, tidak bisa tidur dan terus memikirkan Granger adalah efek dari Amortentia? Mungkinkah Granger memberinya Amortentia? Apakah si nona-sok-tahu-segala itu mencoba membalasnya karena Draco mencoba untuk mengerjainya dengan Amortentia bulan lalu? Tapi—bagaimana Granger bisa meminumkan Amortentia padanya?

KOPI ITU!

Mungkinkah melalui kopi hitam yang semalam diminumnya? Apakah Amortentia di dalam kopi itu memberikan efek manis yang diciumnya? Bagaimanapun rasa manis itu terlalu berlebihan untuk secangkir kopi! Ya! Pasti begitu!

Tidak! Draco Malfoy tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Hermione Granger. Dia harus segera mendapatkan penangkal Amortentia! Tidak—dia harus lebih dulu membuat perhitungan dengan si Granger!

"Draco?"

Tanpa mempedulika kedua temannya lagi, Draco segera pergi meninggalkan ruang rekreasinya dan berjalan dengan sangat cepat mencari Hermione.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?" Tanya Theo pada Blaise.

"Entahlah, Blaise," kerutan kecil di antara kedua mata Blaise hilang dan digantikan sudut bibirnya yang mengukir senyum jahil. " Apapun itu, tapi kurasa itu adalah sesuatu yang seru."

"Kalau begitu, kita ikuti dia!"

Dengan kekompakan yang tanpa komando, Blaise dan Theo berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengejar dan memata-matai Draco.

.o.o.o.

"Granger!"

Draco mendatangi Hermione yang sedang menikmati sarapan bersama kedua sahabatnya. Aula Besar masih cukup sepi saat itu. Meja Slytherin malah masih kosong dan Draco menajdi anak Slytherin pertama yang memasuki Aula Besar. Tapi itu juga kalau Draco berniat untuk sarapan.

Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bubur yang sedang dia makan. Dia mendongak memandang Draco yang wajahnya merah. Entah karena marah atau—

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam, Granger?" Tanya Draco cepat.

Hermione mengernyit kecil mendengar pertanyaan Draco. "Apa maksudmu, Malfoy?"

"Mengaku sajalah, Granger! Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam kopi yang kuminum semalam? Kau memasukkan sesuatu kan?" Tuding Draco.

"Hermione, ada apa ini?" Harry memandang Hermione dengan pandangan bertanya. Begitu juga dengan Ron.

Hermione balas memandang Harry dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata, 'Aku-juga-tidak-tahu-apa-yang-dimaksud-oleh-sibodoh-ini.'

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu, Malfoy. Memangnya aku memasukkan apa?"

"Jangan berbohong lagi, Granger. Setelah kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur, membuat jantungku berdetak tidak normal, membuat wajahku memerah dan yang lebih parahnya, membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanku, kau masih juga tidak mau mengaku bahwa kau memasukkan Amortentia ke dalam kopiku semalam?" Suara Draco yang keras cukup untuk membuat beberapa murid menoleh penasaran ke arah Draco dan Hermione.

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanku?" Ulang Hermione dengan tatapan kosong.

"Amortentia?" Ulang Harry dan Ron bersamaan sambil memandang Hermione dengan bingung.

"Ahahahahahahaha," detik berikutnya Hermione tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai gadis itu harus memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Granger?" Desis Draco sengit.

"Hahahahaha," Hermione masih memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa. "Kau—lucu—Malfoy—Amortentia—memikirkanku—hahahaha."

Wajah Draco sudah berubah menjadi sewarna dengan rambut Ron. Sementara itu Harry dan Ron masih berulang-kali mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Hermione dan Draco bergantian.

"Kau mau tahu satu hal, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione dengan mimik jahil setelah berhasil berhenti tertawa.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Aku—sama—sekali—tidak—memasukkan—Amortentia—kedalam—kopimu—semalam," ujar Hermione sejelas mungkin.

"Jadi kau baru saja mengaku bahwa kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanku? Seorang Darah-lumpur sepertiku? Ahahahahahahaha—aku ingin sekali emlihat seperti apa ekspresi ayahmu—" Hermione kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Draco membeku di tempatnya. Harry yang mulai menyadari kesalah-pahaman yang terjadi, hanya bisa nyengir. Ron—yang mungkin agak lemot—masih memandang bingung pada Hermione.

"Jadi—kau—tidak—" Wajah Draco yang sudah pucat semakin pucat. Rona merah muda menjalar di seluruh wajahnya. Merlin! Seandainya bisa—Draco merasa lebih baik dia menatap langsung mata _basilisk_ milik Salazar Slytherin yang Agung daripada harus di permalukan oleh seorang Darah-lumpur seperti ini.

"Jadi—kau menyukaiku, Malfoy? Atau mencintaiku?" Goda Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Aaaaarrrrgggghhhhh!"

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.:Felicia Rena:.**

**.**

* * *

><p>AN: GaJe banget deh nih cerita. FF paling GaJe yag pernah aku buat kayaknya...T_T *ngringkuk di pojokan bawah meja. Ehm, kayaknya aku suka banget yah bikin hubungan mereka jadi nggantung gitu? *ditimpuk para pecinta setia Dramione. Hehehe...Tenang aja, setelah ini, aku pasti bakal bikin yang Happy End kok. Ada tanggal mainnya, tunggu aja (kalau mau nunggu sih...hehehe...). Aku kan juga penggemar Dramione, jadi aku juga pasti merestui mereka untyuk bersatu kok...*curhat :D

In the end, Reviewww dongg...^^


End file.
